Compression encoding refers to a series of signal processing technologies for transmitting digitized information through a communication line or storing such information in a storage medium in an appropriate form. Some examples of targets of compression encoding are voice, images, text, etc., and particularly, a technology for performing compression encoding of a moving image is called video image compression. Compression encoding of a video signal is performed by removing surplus information in consideration of spatial correlation, temporal correlation, probabilistic correlation, etc. However, recently, as various media and data transmission media have been developed, there is an increasing need for a highly efficient method and apparatus for processing a video signal.